Christopher X.
Christopher Xavier (クリストファー ザビエル, Kurisutofā Zabieru) is a Italian-American Contractor known by the Alias Christopher X.. A member of an Italian Radical Movement seeking to use the studies of the Hell's Gate to improve their own Military. Appearance A tall young man with messy black hair and silver colored eyes, he dresses like in very formal attire. Wearing a crimson colored dress shirt, normally covered by a black sleeveless vest with white stripes running vertically down. Hanging from his shoulders, two silver hand guns rest in holsters. Over this, he is often seen wearing a silk black suit jacket, that matches his black dress pants. When fighting, he will remove this jacket as it hinders his movements. His most cherished item is his black fedora with a horizontal yellow strike above the rim. Personality A very formal man, Christopher is very kind hearted. A member of the Italian Mafia, upon the rising of the Hell's Gate acquired the ability to phase through solid matter. Wanting to better the world, he sought to bring his Family to the top by forming a movement in his home of Sicily. Dozens of other contractors in Italy came up, continuing to hide their powers, joined Christopher. Using the guise that the Government is using the anomaly in Japan to steal money from the tax payers. Able to rally the people of Italy, he became a powerful figure head. To be able to cause these idea's of Government conspiracy to rally Italians proved he is quite cunning, and his natural leadership came into play as well. Despite his sly nature, he has proven to be a family man stating that he is doing all of this to protect the woman and child he loves most in this world. Abilities *'Intangibility/Phasing': The ability to phase himself and others through solid matter is the ability he gained as a contractor. Shown to utilize this ability for more than moving around quicker, he has implemented it into his style of combat. Able to pull himself and others through solid matter, he can phase in and out at will. The downside to his Contrac ability is that he cannot physically harm others or make contact with them when phased and can only fight others when not phased making him useless when phased. As stated in his Remuneration, he must drink some sort of alcoholic beverage. Something he detests doing in public, he has shown to carry a small silver flash on him containing rich Italian liquor. **'Remuneration': The Remuneration for using his contract abilities is the consumption of alcohol. He has stated to hate drinking in public, as it makes him look sloppy. Carrying a rich Italian liquor in his signature silver flask, it is a unique creation of his family that hones the senses. Each time he phases through matter, he must take a drink and the amount he must drink differs upon what he phases through (i.e. Phasing his entire body would take less amount of alcohol compared to phasing a group of four). *'Multilingual': Shown to be well versed in multiple languages, ranging from Japanese to English and many others. As a key member in the Italian Mafia, Christopher travels throughout the world quite often and is required to speak the different tongues. He has shown to even be fluent in slang and different forms of countries, proving his skill. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter': A skilled fighter, he is fully capable of taking on armed gunman with his skills in fighting alone. Combing his Contract ability of phasing in conjunction with his skill in fighting, he has proved to be quite a dangerous opponent. Equipment Pistols *'Snake Bite': A 9mm, semi-automatic pistol of Polish origin. Customized with special gold tipped bullets engraved with the word Fate, they are custom made by the Mafia. He names this pistol Snake Bite, because of it belonging to a former bodyguard of his named Snake who was killed by a Japanese Contractor. *'Luce': A semi-automatic pistol favored by Soviet soldiers during World War II, that has proven to be a major weapon of Christopher. Named Luce after the Italian word for Light, he calls it this because it sheds the light that he wants to be casted over the world and purify it in the name of the Italian Mafia. History Born Christopher Xavier de'Medici, he is the child of Maryann de'Medici and John de'Medici. A member of the House of Medici, a quite famous family of Italian descent. Born into great riches, his parents were members of the Italian Mafia further increasing their connections. After a falling out between John de'Medici and an owner of a large Italian Corporation, John and Maryann were murdered four days later leaving Christopher as an orphan. Taken in by the leader of the Mafia, Christopher was trained academically and physically with top resources. These skills taught to him would later lead to his skill in he future. After the head of the Mafia died, he left his entire fortune and seat to Christopher who took up the role as Head of the Mafia for many months. Not until he was 18 years old, and he met the woman whom would change his life. Named Adriana Gucci, the two would fall in love and eventually marry. Giving up his role as Head of the Mafia, he would pass it off to his right hand man who would continue to assist Christopher financially and emotionally. It wasn't until Christopher was in his early twenties that the two would bare a child. Being a married man and father, Christopher was finally settling down until the emergence of Hell's Gate. After a series of events, his wife and son would flee from Italy to avoid the rise in anger with Italian citizens against the government. Seeking to make his home safe for his family once more, he with the help of the Italian Mafia rallied the citizens of Italy to believe that the government was using the anomaly in Tokyo to steal money from tax payers. Christopher, along with several other Italian Contractors who hid their powers from the public and managed to take the reigns as the head of the Italian Radical Movement. Quotes Trivia * Christopher is inspired by many key features, such as ** His First name comes from mine. ** His Italian descent comes from me as well. ** He is greatly inspired off of my great grandfather as well.